


Action

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pornstars, Smut, semekyungsoo, slight!chanbaek, ukebaek
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kyungsoo porno yıldızı olarak ilk gününün böyle geçmesini beklemiyordu.





	Action

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Action](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362907) by thesockmonster. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

Kyungsoo bunun için giyinmemişti. Rüküş bir pantolon ve sürekli omzundan düşen büyük boy kazak giyiyordu. Medikal sonuçlarını bıraktıktan hemen sonra kendisini çağıracaklarını bilseydi, toplantıya uygun bir şeyler giyerdi.

Masada – _Kim Junmyeon, CEO_ \- parlak levhanın arkasındaki adam jilet gibi giyinmişken kendisini küçük ve oraya ait değilmiş gibi hissediyordu. Adam tüm düzgün formları doldurduğundan ve kan tahlili sonuçlarının iyi olduğundan emin olmak için dosyasını inceliyordu. (Tabii ki iyiydi. Kyungsoo her zaman dikkatli olmuştu.)

“Her şey yolunda görünüyor.”

Kyungsoo kendisine doğrultulan gülümsemeyle titredi ama nazikçe gülümseyerek karşılık verdi.

“Normalde şirkete yeni bir aktör katıldığında, solo videolarla topluma sunarız –yüzden önce malları tanıtırız yani, anlıyorsun ya—ama senin durumunda, korkarım ki hemen olaya dalmamız lazım.”

“Pardon? Tam olarak neye dalacağız?”

“Kadromuzu tanıdığına eminim?” Bay Kim, Kyungsoo’ya baktı ve başını sallamasını bekledikten sonra devam etti. “Aktörlerimizden birisi –Park Chanyeol—bu sabahın filmi için gelmedi ve ulaşılamıyor. O yüzden onun yerini sen dolduracaksın.”

Bay Kim, Kyungsoo’ya yeniden parlak bir gülümseme sundu ve Kyungsoo biraz hasta olabileceğini düşündü. “Kimle çalışacağım?” Kyungsoo diğer adamı ofisten koridorun sonuna doğru takip ederken söyledi.

“Byun Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo’nun ağzı kurudu. Sektördeki herkes Byun Baekhyun’un kim olduğunu bilirdi; birkaç filmi ödül almıştı ve hatta en iyi kalça ödülünü 3 yıl üst üste almıştı. Porno sektöründeki bir numaralı ukeydi ve Kyungsoo bunu iliklerinde hissedebiliyordu. Tarama sürecinde verdikleri tüm bilgi kartlarını okumuştu Kyungsoo; hatta nerelerini tıraş etmesi gerektiğini, kamera önünde yapması ve yapmaması gerekenler listesini ezberlemişti ancak beklediği şey kesinlikle bu değildi.

Asansörle aşağıya indiler. Kyungsoo kalbini kaybettiğini düşünüyordu. Çekime başlamadan önce kendisini zihnen hazırlamaya yetecek zaman ve önceden bilgilendirme umuyordu. Penisi –ve yüzü—yakın çekimde ve yabancıların gözetiminde olacaktı; cesaret konuşması çok iyi olurdu. İhtiyacı olan son şey performans kaygısıydı.

Kyungsoo’nun bir anda kendini bulduğu soyunma odası çalışanlarla doluydu ve Bay Kim dikkatlerini çekmek için el çırptı. “Millet, bu Do Kyungsoo.” Ayak parmakları kıvrılan Kyungsoo’yu işaret ederek başladı.

İlk konuşan Baekhyun’du; bakışları Kyungsoo’nun omzundan düşen kazağındaydı. Kırmızı saçları ve pembe dudaklarıyla çok güzeldi ve Kyungsoo ona bakmaktan kendini alamıyordu. “Beni daha güzel bir uke ile değiştirmeye çalışıyorsan, daha çok çalışmalısın.”

Bay Kim güldü. “Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un yerini doldurmak için burada Baekhyun, seninkini değil.” Ve arkasını dönüp Kyungsoo’nun yanağını sıvazladı. “Harika olacaksın.”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Kyungsoo’nun neler olduğuna dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Kazağı çıkarıldıktan ve bir sandalyeye oturtulduktan sonra birisi –adının Yixing olduğunu söylemişti—saçlarına ve makyajına başlamıştı. Gözünün kenarından Baekhyun’un kendisini süzdüğünü görebiliyordu ve Kyungsoo derin, sakinleştirici nefesler alıyordu. Bunu yapabilirdi.

Ancak Baekhyun aynı şeyi düşünüyormuş gibi görünmüyordu. “Yah, çömez, daha önce birisini becerdin mi?” Baekhyun sordu ve stilist saçlarını tararken bakışlarını Kyungsoo’dan ayırdı. “Yemin ederim, Junmyeon beni becerebileceğini düşünen bakir bir ergenle bıraktıysa, istifa edeceğim.”

“Boşver onu.” Yixing'in sesi Kyungsoo’nun kulağında yankılandı. “Lafını yiyecektir.”

Kyungsoo çok da emin değildi.

“Chanyeol’un penisi kahrolası bir şaheserdir.” Baekhyun iç çekti. “Düzgün bir sevişmeyi dört gözle bekliyordum ama elime geçen bir çömez oldu.”

Kyungsoo ona baktığında Baekhyun’un dudaklarının kıvrımının kendisini etkilememesi için uğraşıyordu ama bu yenik bir savaştı. Kyungsoo sinirlenmişti.

“Beni becerecek adam benden kısayken nasıl sevimli ve leziz görünmem beklenebilir?!” Baekhyun ses tonunu kısmayı umursamadan sızlandı. Kyungsoo’nun yumrukları kucağındaki havluyu sıkıyordu.

“Yaaa leziz.” Yixing gülerek tekrarladı. “Ağzında bir penisle _oldukça leziz_ görünüyorsun.”

“Siktir lan.” Baekhyun tükürerek söyledi.

Baekhyun makyaj için ağzını kapatmak zorunda kalınca odaya sessizlik hâkim oldu. Kyungsoo öfkeden köpürüyordu; Baekhyun’u yüzü aşağıda, kalçası havada bir halde penisi için yalvartmasının ne kadar muhteşem hissettireceğini hayal ediyordu. Kyungsoo bu işe yüzü için alınmamıştı; penisi için alınmıştı ve bunu kanıtlayacaktı.

“Luhan!” makyajı biter bitmez bağırdı Baekhyun. “Gel ve kıçımdaki tıkacı çıkarmama yardım et!”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Kyungsoo belindeki havlu dışında çıplak bir halde yatağın kenarında oturuyordu. İnsanlar hala stüdyoyu kuruyor, ışıkları ve mikrofonları ayarlıyor ve gerçek bir yatak odasındaymış gibi görünecek küçük detayları hallediyordu.

“İyi misin?” Jongdae –bu çekimin kameramanı ve yönetmeni—sordu. Etrafta sabit kameralar vardı ama Jongdae’nin elinde bir tane daha vardı; muhtemelen yakın çekimler içindi.

“Um, senaryo olması gerekmiyor mu?”

Jongdae sırıttı ve Kyungsoo’nun yanına oturarak kolunu omzuna doladı. “Chanyeol ve Baekhyun doğaçlama yapacak kadar beraber çok çalıştılar. Bunda konu ya da senaryo yok. Sen yatağa uzanacaksın ve Baekhyun yanına sokulacak böylece sana oral çektikten sonra onu becereceksin. Çantada keklik.” Jongdae, Kyungsoo’nun kucağına baktı. “Fluffer’a* ihtiyacın var mı? Luhan’ın ağzı muhteşemdir.” (*Porno filmlerde görevi erkek oyuncunun ereksiyonu kaybetmemesini sağlamak olan kimse.)

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’u penisiyle boğmayı düşündü ve başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, böyle iyiyim.”

“Tamam o zaman, haydi biraz sihir yapalım.” Jongdae ayağa kalktı ve bağırmak için ellerini ağzının etrafına koydu. “Tamam, sizi pislikler, setimden kaybolun!”

Kyungsoo, Jongdae’yi sevmişti. Kyungsoo birkaç gerekli görevli dışında tek başına kalmayı da sevmişti ve havluyu çıkarıp Yixing'e verdikten sonra örtünün altına girerek rahatça yatmasını kolaylaştırmıştı.

Işıklar loştu –masa lambasının parıltısı gibiydi—ve Kyungsoo etraftaki kişileri düşünmemeye çalışıyordu. Gözleri titreşerek kapandı ve evde, kendi yatağında ve kendi örtüsünün altında olduğunu hayal ettiğinde sinirleri gevşedi.

Kısık sesli bir “kayıt” duyuldu –Jongdae neredeyse fısıldamıştı—ve oda yeniden sessizleşti. Hışırtı sesleri duyuldu ve Jongdae’nin sesini dibinde duyunca korkmuştu. “Gözlerini kapat ve kendine dokunmaya başla.” Diye emir verdi.

İhtiyatla, Kyungsoo elini bedeninde aşağıya kaydırdı ve örtünün altında bacaklarını ayırdı. Bir eli baldırındayken ötekiyle penisinin gövdesini kavradı. Sinirlerine rağmen yarı sertti ancak Baekhyun yumuşamaması için yeterli bir motivasyondu.

“İşte bu, biraz daha; kameranın hareketlerini yakaladığından emin ol.”

Penisini sıkıca okşadığında Kyungsoo alt dudağını ısırdı. Kaya gibi sertleşmesi çok sürmedi; burnundan ağır ağır solurken kalçasını kaldırıyordu. Yumruğunu hareket ettirirken örtünün de yavaşça hareket etmesini sağlıyordu.

“Baekhyun şimdi içeri girecek.”

Yatağın gömüldüğünü ve Baekhyun’un ağırlığını hissedince Kyungsoo gözlerini kapalı tuttu. Parmaklarını penisinin gövdesinde sıkılaştırdığında boğazından alçak sesli bir inleme döküldü.

“Bensiz başlamışsın.” Baekhyun’un sesi duyuldu ve Kyungsoo gözlerini açtığında Baekhyun’un tamamen çıplak ve muhteşem bir şekilde üzerinde olduğunu gördü. Gözlerinde kalem vardı ve saçları alnından geriye itilmişti; somurtkan dudaklarında da parıltı vardı.

“Beklemekten sıkıldım.” Kyungsoo cevapladı ve doğrularak sırıttı. Örtü beline kaydı ve boştaki elini Baekhyun’un ensesine sararak kendine çekti. “Ama tadına bakmak istiyorsan, nazikçe sormak zorundasın.”

Kyungsoo onu öptüğünde Baekhyun açıkça şaşırmıştı ancak hızla adapte olarak dudaklarını açıp Kyungsoo’nun ağzını yalamasına izin verdi. Şatafatlıydı; diller birbirine dolanıyor, dişler birbirinin dudaklarını çekiştiriyordu. Kyungsoo alt dudağını emerek dilini üzerinde gezdirdikten sonra bıraktığında Baekhyun tısladı.

“Lütfen bebeğim,” Baekhyun mırladı ve Kyungsoo’nun boğazını öptü. “Seni tatmama izin ver.”

Kyungsoo dirseklerini koyarak geriye yaslandı ve Baekhyun’un göğsüne doğru ilerlemesine izin verdi; Kyungsoo’nun göğüs uçlarında dilini gezdirdikten sonra aşağılara ilerledi. Böyle iğneli birisine göre Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’nun penisine ulaşmak için örtünü kaldırmakta oldukça sabırsızdı. Baekhyun’un iyi bir aktör olması Kyungsoo’nun sinirlerini hoplattı.

“Vay be,” Kyungsoo’nun penisini görünce Baekhyun nefesini tuttu. Setteki birisi eğlenerek kahkaha attı; Kyungsoo, Jongdae olduğundan şüphelendi.

Kyungsoo penisini oynattığında menisi karnına damladı. Baekhyun elini uzatırken görülür bir şekilde yutkundu ve ince parmaklarını etrafına sardı; gövdesini leziz bir şekilde sıktırdı. Kyungsoo inleyerek kendisini dokunuşuna doğru itti.

Jongdae görüntüye girdi; Baekhyun başını eğerken kamera Baekhyun’un ağzını takip etti. Dilini Kyungsoo’nun penisinin altından ucuna kadar gezdirdi ve dudakları arasına aldı. Kyungsoo’nun tadını alınca Baekhyun hımladı ve daha çok almadan önce dilini başında gezdirdi.

Dudakları beyazlayacak kadar genişlemiş halde Baekhyun başını Kyungsoo’nun penisi üzerinde hareket ettiriyor, olabildiğince nemlendiriyor ve ağzına alamadığı yerlerde parmakları kolayca hareket etsin diye ağız sıvısının akmasına sağlıyordu. Kyungsoo görüntüyle olması gerekenden daha çok zevk alıyordu ancak Baekhyun’un onu küçük penis sürtüğü gibi emdiğini görmesi intikamını aldırıyordu.

“Ağzını becer.” Jongdae, Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo’nun duyabileceği şekilde söyledi.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un çenesinin gevşediğini hissetti ve güzel, kırmızı buklelere parmaklarını geçirerek kalçasını yukarı kaldırdı. Penisinin ucu Baekhyun’un boğazına çarptı ve ikisi de inledi.

İyi davranmıyordu. Baekhyun’un nefes almakta zorlandığını hissedebiliyordu ve kirpiklerine yapışan gözyaşlarını görebiliyordu; Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un başını daha da aşağıya çekti. Baekhyun’un boğazının penisinin başının etrafında kasılması cennet gibiydi ve Kyungsoo durmaksızın Baekhyun’un ağzını becerirken seslice inliyordu. Yarın bile Baekhyun’un bu sızıyı hissetmesini, kenarları yanmadan ağzını açamamasını istiyordu.

Baekhyun bacakları arasına uzanarak güzel parmaklarını kendi penisinin etrafına doladı. “Siktir,” Kyungsoo derin bir nefes aldı ve başı arkaya düştü. Baekhyun bundan zevk alıyordu.

Baekhyun’un ağzına boşalma, geri çekilip menisiyle yüzünü boyama fikri Kyungsoo’nun aklını kaybetmeden önce Baekhyun’un saçlarını çekiştirerek onu üstünden çekmesine neden oldu. Dudakları arasından kayıp giderken Baekhyun sızlandı ve yeniden ağzına almaya çalıştı. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un saçlarını bırakarak penisini kavradı ve onunla Baekhyun’un yanağına vurdu. Teninde açık bir iz bırakmıştı.

“Becer beni.” Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’nun bacakları arasından yalvardı. Emekleyerek ağırlığını Kyungsoo’nun beline yasladı ve nefesini yüzünde hissedecek kadar eğildi. “Becer beni.”  Bu seferki sızlanma gibi çıkmıştı ve Kyungsoo işi ele almadan önce Baekhyun’un kendisini öpmesine izin verdi.

Baekhyun’u tutarken nazik değildi Kyungsoo; onu kucağından kaldırıp yatağa yatırırken parmakları etine gömülüyordu. Baekhyun’u dizleri ve dirsekleri üzerinde durmaya zorladı ve onu sabit tutmak için bir elini ensesine koydu.

“Seni becermemi bu kadar çok mu istiyorsun?” penisini Baekhyun’un kalça yanakları arasında kaydırırken sordu. Baekhyun’un deliği önceki hazırlıklardan dolayı geniş ve ıslaktı; Kyungsoo kolayca içine girebilirdi ama güvenlik önce gelirdi.

“Lütfen.” Baekhyun kalçalarını sallayarak sızlandı.

Çekmecenin üzerinde bir kondom vardı ve Kyungsoo uzanarak onu aldı; penisine geçirmek için Baekhyun’u bırakmak zorunda kaldı. Lateks kolayca kaydı ve Kyungsoo üzerine lube sürdükten sonra şişeyi arkasından fırlattı.

Aşağıya baktığında yanakları pembeleşmiş ve eyelinerı akmış şekilde Baekhyun’un alt dudağını ısırarak kendisine baktığını gördü. “Becer beni, bebeğim.”

Kyungsoo penisini kavradı ve Baekhyun’un baskıyı hissetmesine yetecek kadar girişine sürttü. Baekhyun geriye ittirmeye çalıştı ancak Kyungsoo geri çekildi ve Baekhyun’un dudaklarından umutsuzlukla dolu bir sızlanma çıktı.

Baekhyun’un sırtına yasladığı eliyle Kyungsoo penisini nazikçe genişlemiş deliğe yönlendirdi ve başındaki sıkılıkla inledi. Baekhyun çoktan etrafında kasılmaya başlamıştı. Dizleri yatağın üzerinde daha çok ayrıldı. Kyungsoo penisinin Baekhyun’un esnek bedeninde kaybolmasını, pembe deliğinin onu tamamen içine emmesini izliyordu.

“Harika hissettiriyorsun.” Kyungsoo soluksuzca iltifat etti ve elini Baekhyun’un yumuşak kalça yanaklarında gezdirdi. Jongdae’nin bir dizini yatağa yaslayarak birleştikleri yere zumladığını gördü ve daha iyi görüntü için Baekhyun’un kalçasını ayırdı. Jongdae, Kyungsoo’ya küçük bir baş hareketi yaptı.

Kyungsoo sadece ucu içinde kalacak şekilde yavaşça Baekhyun’un içinden çıktı ve aynı yavaşlıkta geri girdi. Bunu birkaç kez yaparak Baekhyun’un omurgasının titremesini, üst bedenini eğerek kalçasını havaya kaldırmasını ve yüzünü örtüye gömmesini izledi.

Jongdae yataktan kalktı ve Kyungsoo artık kamerayı sarsma endişesi olmadan hızını artırdı. Kyungsoo onu hızlı ve sertçe becerirken ve kalçasını sıkıca tutup kendisine doğru çekerken Baekhyun neredeyse çığlık atıyordu. Yatak hareketleriyle ve ağır soluklarıyla beraber gıcırdıyordu.

Kyungsoo penisini duvarlarına damgalamak ve Baekhyun’un asla Kyungsoo’nunkinden başka penis istememesini istercesine Baekhyun’u beceriyordu. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’u becererek mahvetmek istiyordu.

Gerilmenin rahatsız edici olduğunu bildiğinden Baekhyun’un baldırlarını daha çok açması için kandırmaya çalışıyordu ancak Baekhyun inleyerek ve çarşafı çekiştirerek kalçalarını penisine ittiriyordu. Jongdae, Baekhyun’un önünde eğildi ve Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un saçlarını kavrayarak başını geriye çekti. Kyungsoo bunun kopyasını alacağını biliyordu ve Baekhyun’un yüzünü kendi gözleriyle görme ihtiyacı hissediyordu.

“Oh siktir.” Baekhyun inledi.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un etrafında kasıldığını, baldırlarının titrediğini ve hareketlerinin sapıttığını hissetti. Elinin bir hareketiyle Baekhyun’u kaldırdı ve bedeni sertleşirken Baekhyun şaşkınlık dolu bir çığlık attı. Jongdae kamerayı aşağıya odakladı ve Baekhyun’un dokunulmadan örtüye boşalmasını çekti.

Baekhyun’un etrafında kasılmasıyla penisine masaj yapan kaslar Kyungsoo’nun zevke ulaşmasını sağladı. Jongdae’ye dönmesi ve içinden çıkarken kameraya alması için yavaşça hareket etti. Baekhyun kendini bırakırken Kyungsoo kondomu çıkararak Baekhyun’un kalçasına ve baldırlarına boşalana kadar penisini hızla ve sıkıca okşamaya başladı.

Filmin son sahnesi Kyungsoo’nun menisini Baekhyun’un tenine sürmesiydi.

Jongdae “kestik” diye bağırdığı anda ışıklar açıldı ve insanlar odaya doluştu. Yixing, Kyungsoo’ya havlusunu uzattı ve yatağa kendini bırakırken penisini örtmek için kullandı. Jongdae, Kyungsoo’ya küstahça gülümsedi. “Çoğu çömezin birkaç kez çekmesi gerekirdi ancak sen tek seferde hallettin. Bu sektörde muhteşem olacaksın.” Jongdae geçerken Baekhyun’un kıçına şaplak attı. “Kalk artık seni tembel.”

Kyungsoo hala orgazm sonrası mutluluğu yaşayarak Yixing onu duşa götürürken bile tembelce herkese gülümsüyordu. Kyungsoo yeni işini seveceğini düşünüyordu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

SM Ent. binasının dışında rüküş pantolonu ve bol kazağıyla dikilirken bu gerçek dışıymış gibi hissettiriyordu. Kyungsoo başını kaldırarak önce binaya sonra da ne olduğunu bilmeden önünden geçen insanlara baktı. Canlandırıcıydı.

“Kyungsoo?”

Yanındaki sesle şaşırdı ve döndüğünde Baekhyun’u gördü. “Baekhyun?”

“Senden, önceki olanlar için özür dilemek istedim. Bahane değil ama bu benim _işim_ ve kimle eşleştiğim çok önemli ve seni küçümsedim. Hem de çok. O yüzden üzgünüm.”

Kyungsoo bir tişört ve kot giyen Baekhyun’un makyajsız yüzüne baktı; saçları duştan dolayı kabarık ve dağınıktı. Hala çok güzel görünüyordu ama böyle daha duruydu. “Özrün kabul edildi.”

Baekhyun’un yüzüne bir gülümseme yayıldı ve boğazını temizledi. “Düşünüyordum da…” Baekhyun ellerini cebine sokul topukları üzerinde sallandı. “Belki sana yemek ısmarlayabilirim?”

Kyungsoo ona inanamayarak bakıyordu ve Baekhyun’un yüzünden gülümsemenin yavaşça silinmesini izliyordu.

“Ya da ısmarlamayabilirim, sorun değil.” Baekhyun kekeledi ve uzaklaşmak için geriledi.

“Bekle, ciddi misin?”

“Evet.” Baekhyun omuz silkerek cevapladı. “Penisin arkasındaki adamı tanımak isterim.”

Kyungsoo kıkırdayarak Baekhyun’a başını salladı. “Tamam, akşam yemeği olur ancak beni güzel bir yere götürmek zorundasın.”

Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi ama gülümsemesi parlaktı; Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un koluna girmesine ve kendini sürüklemesine izin verdi. “Haydi, güzel bir yer biliyorum.”

“Ama şu anda öğle yemeği zamanı.” Kyungsoo karşı çıktı.

“Biliyorum. Önce öğle yemeği yeriz, sonra akşam yemeği. Bir taşla iki randevu. Böylece üçüncüye ısrar ederken kötü hissetmeyeceğim.”

Kyungsoo öksürürken Baekhyun onu hızlıca sürüklüyordu.

 

****

**_The END._ **


End file.
